A zero insertion force socket for a pin grid array or ball grid array electronic package or the like typically includes a base, a cover and a cam actuator. The base holds an array of contacts in respective cavities, the contacts being matable with a corresponding array of leads on the electronic package. The cover is slidable over the base between open and closed positions. When the cover is in the open position the leads can be freely inserted into the cavities, and when the cover is in the closed position the leads are electrically mated with their respective contacts. The cam actuator is operable to move the cover over the base between the open and closed positions. Previous cam actuators such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,217 include a lever arm which is connected to rotate a cam on a horizontal axis. The cam is mounted in a tunnel between the base and the cover, and a portion of the cover over the tunnel is relatively tall compared to the remainder of the cover. Space limitations in modern electronic assemblies, particularly laptop computers, are continually being reduced. A problem with the prior art ZIF sockets is that the cam actuator is too high. There is a need to reduce the height of the cam actuator in a zero insertion force socket.